One Step Forward to Happiness
by XxMyLoverxX
Summary: Draco is in love with Harry but doesn't know Harry is too.He decides to make a love potion and slips it in Harry's drink, with the after effects of Harry not remembering. But what if he does? And Harry as well ends up pregnant? Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning when Draco Malfoy left the comfort of his cozy bed. The grogginess from sleep clouding his mind of the excitement that was yet to come. He lazily swept his hand through his light blonde, almost white hair, automatically causing it to bounce back into perfect place once the hand retreated away. Moving swiftly he rose from the bed and made his way to the privacy of his bathroom for an early morning shower, grabbing loose items thrown around the room on the way. Halfway there the sleep from his eyes suddenly sprang away. He remembered.

He remembered the long voyage and the great amount of need to stay hidden. The long trek away from the safety of his room, to the long and dusty hallway, and through the quiet corridors, until he reached his destination. Professor Snape's Potion's classroom. The location of the making of his wildest dreams.

Crazily enough, Draco had the nerve to borrow his godfather's potions materials and not be frightened of being caught. Mostly considering the fact that his godfather knew of his plan. The plan that would make Draco Malfoy's world finally complete. Now you may ask, what could be of so importance that it would spike the interest of a wealthy Pureblood? A pureblood who could have almost anything in the world if he just as so asked. That my friends, as I so put it, is love. Yes, Draco Malfoy, only heir to the Malfoy name, Pureblood, and snob extraordinaire, was in love. Passionately, uncontrollably, deeply in love, with a certain raven hair male. Which resulted in one more thing. Draco was gay.

There wasn't anything against being gay in the wizardly world of course. Considering actually that almost half the wizardly population were either gay or bisexual and the fact that with the help of a potion, wizard couples could have children naturally as well. Dangerously beyond imaginable but possible with the help of proper pre-natal care and no unneeded stress could result in a healthy child and a healthy mother after the birth. Draco himself found out in his fifth year that he was fully gay, but unluckily for him he still had to have an extremely uncomfortable incident with a certain Slytherin.

_-Flashback- _

_Draco had just made his way along the long corridors that led him to the quiet seclusions of the dungeons. Among one of the dungeons halls that led to his dormitory stood a lone figure in the shadows, waiting for that one person. Dressed all in black clothing with the extra precautions of looking as perfect as she could, stood Pansy Parkinson. The object of her desire was the one and only Ice Prince himself. For years she showed her interest to him but unfortunately for her, he had yet to notice. No matter how many times she showed her ways of caring for him, he just wouldn't take notice. She even had ever girl too afraid to approach Malfoy with even the consideration of dating him. They knew if they wanted to survive in this world, this school alone even, then they had to stay away. Liking Draco was dangerous considering the tactics and extreme torture Pansy passed out to anyone who had the courage to step across the forbidden line. The line of no return. The line of pure hell. _

_She had tried everything possible for him to notice her feelings, everything except the direct truth. So finally, Pansy decided that would try it directly and if she had the unfortunate luck of him not returning her feelings then she still had the safe haven of Blaise to comfort her. Which brings in another add to our story. The play-boy Blaise Zabini was secretly in love with Miss. Parkinson herself. The young attractive male held strong unrequited feelings for the pug faced girl, despite her flaws and obsessive feelings toward his best friend. Don't get him wrong, of course he with held strong flames jealousy towards the blonde for with holding the girl of his dreams inevitable feelings but he had to face the facts, not one girl did not at least have a slight crush of the Ice Prince himself. The only with standing reason he still held onto his hopes of being with Pansy was because he knew the truth of his friend, and that was that he didn't feel any feelings what so ever towards Pansy other the love of a sister. Blaise many times tried to explain to the girl that he was the guy for her and that Draco would only bring her heartbreak but the young girl had been stubborn and stuck with her love for her betrothed. _

_Yes, Pansy and Draco were betrothed but that was before the destruction of the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Draco's father and mother, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy along with Pansy's parents took the obligation of ensuring a bright future for their young children. Both sets of parents were exclusive followers of the Dark Lord, but not out of will but of fear. Both fathers feared for their children's and wife safety against the Dark Lord and so, both males took the dark mark after the threat of Voldemort killing their only children and their wives. Secretly known only to a few, the whole time the Malfoy's and Parkinson's were spy's for Dumbledore and the Order, along with Hogwarts potions master, Severus Snape, Draco's godfather._

_Both families agreed to betroth their children at a young age so that they may grow up together and know of their future requirements. The feared that their children may of had to marry a specific person that the Dark Lord approved of and couldn't imagine the results if they allowed them to have that sort of future. So along with the help of some ministry papers they betrothed them to each other, only to be broken once and if it was safe and they were free of the Dark Lords ruling. Fortunately, shortly after Draco's fifth year, Lord Voldemort ceased to exist anymore all thanks to a young raven haired boy. Resulting for the Malfoy family and Parkinson family to break the contract of Draco and Pansy's future marriage, all to Draco's pleasure but unfortunately not to Pansy's._

_Now was Pansy's last chance to prove her feelings to Draco and she was determined to succeed. Draco unknown to her plan walked along the dungeon corridors carelessly like always. This was the only place he knew he wouldn't run into Potter and his following Duo, the Weasel and the Mudblood other than the Slytherin Dormitories and Common room. He hated his run-ins with the Golden Boy, mostly because unknowingly to everyone else, he knew the truth about Potter. The said perfect Boy-Who-Lived was actually a fake. A boy who was not the perfect angel everyone saw him as, a boy that he bet was even more spoiled rotten as a child then himself. But soon Draco Malfoy would learn the real truth behind Harry Potter's past, not his own false truth or the Wizardly Worlds belief but the real truth. _

_Draco sighed as he thought about how his life has come to a stand still. Nothing excited him in any shape or form, nothing or no one. As he rounded a corner he came into contact with another body, resulting in him falling to the crowd in a cluster with said person. Draco grumbled from the pain in his head from hitting it on the hard stone ground. He could feel a dull pain and hoped it wouldn't cause major headache to coming to him. As he rubbed his hurt skull he remembered that there was another person next to him. Turning his head to the side while ignoring the gradually intensifying pain he looked to the person that caused this accident. The one and only Blaise Zabini, his best friend. Draco groaned outwardly once he realized who it was. Of course, he would have yelled at anyone else for being an intolerable klutz but with Blaise he knew he would let it go…eventually. _

"_Blaise," Draco groaned out. "What is the hell the matter with you? Don't you watch where you're going? Bloody hell, you remind me of Potter with your clumsiness." _

_Blaise laughed as he heard his friends voice filled with venom to all those who didn't know him but those who knew his true nature knew he was kidding around. "Sorry, mate. Didn't see you there," he responded as he pushed himself up off the floor and offered a hand to help Draco up. _

_Draco reached for Blaise's outstretched hand and took hold of it and pulled himself up with the support of Blaise. Brushing his loose blonde locks out of his eyes, silver-grey eyes settled their gaze upon the handsome male in front of him. Blaise was a tall boy, with high cheekbones, dark skin, and long, slanting eyes. He was very handsome in the eyes of anyone who saw him, but sadly he was nothing compared to Draco. The Ice Prince dominated all features of beauty against all men. All men except for a young Harry Potter. While Draco's beauty was considered handsome in opinion to him but to everyone's eyes, Harry's Beauty was beyond what anyone could imagine. His beauty was said to be more feminine then male. With a small, slight frame, narrow hips, raven long hair that tussled about messily but only added to his beauty, full pouty, delicious red lips, and finally the greatest feature of the young boy was his stunningly emerald green eyes. The pierced anyone and everyone that looked into them and it felt like they could see through the hidden secrets of one's soul. The held wisdom, clarity, and mystery that anyone would dream to uncover. _

_Draco quickly let go of Blaise's his hand once he was standing fully. He looked down and dusted off the slight amount of dust that appeared on his robes from the fall. _

"_Seriously Blaise," Draco started. "What's the rush that demands you to run at top speed through the corridors?" _

_Blaise raised a fine narrowed eyebrow up in response to Draco's question. "Guess," he replied._

_Draco knew the answer to his question but didn't want to believe it. It could only mean one thing. Pansy was up to something, and that something included Draco in some sort of way, unfortunately. Draco groaned again, but this time not in pain but in irritation. _

"_That girl is going to be the end of me."_

_Blaise chucked. "It can't be that bad, mate. Sure she can be possessive at times, and bothersome, and greedy but that doesn't mean that deep down she is truly a sweet girl."_

_Draco scowled to Blaise's response. He had no idea what he was talking about. He didn't have some pug faced bimbo invading his peace 24/7. Sure he could stand her as a friend or a little sister since they grew up together but over time he realized her true hidden nature, and that was one infuriating brat. Sometimes, she was even worse than Potter. He knew that she may have convinced herself to be in love with Draco but he knew he could never and would never show any feelings for her what so ever._

"_Well why don't you claim her then," Draco half suggested and half beg his friend._

"_Would if I could, but sadly she's still hung up on you," Blaise explained while patting him on the back in a friendly and comforting gesture._

_Draco grimaced. Just his luck. Nothing ever went his way. _

_Unknowingly by the two, in the shadow's Pansy had been standing listening to the two's conversation the whole time. Taking in all the information that she heard, she had to admit she was hurt. The one guy she's grew to love and worked unconditionally to get him to realized her feelings, didn't like her in return. But Blaise did, and surprisingly it sparked a little interest in Pansy's mind. She wouldn't mind being with him, he was after all, handsome, sweet, adventurous, caring, and one of her best friends. But she had to think, did she really just want to give up on Draco and go for Blaise so fast? Were her feelings for Draco this easily to get over? And if so, then did she truly ever love him? Deciding to take a risk, Pansy stepped out of the shadows and into the boys seeing range._

_Draco had his back to Pansy as she stepped out of the shadows and didn't become conscious to her presence but Blaise did. _

"_Um, Draco?" Blaise mumbled. "I'd stop ranting now, and turn around if I were you."_

_Draco blinked. Why should he have to turn around? It wasn't like Pansy was behind him. Right? _

_Draco twirled around on his heel until he came face to face with none other than Pansy Parkinson. "Shit," Draco thought aloud._

_Pansy smirked. Amused in his frustration._

"_Pansy," Draco cried. "Wh-what are you doing here?"_

_Pansy basked in the joy of making the blonde boy nervous, something that didn't happen quite often. She decided she have little fun._

"_Oh, well Drakie, I'm here to see you of course," Pansy claimed. "Don't you remember about our date today?"_

_Draco frowned. Date? What date? "I don't remember agreeing to a date, Pansy," Draco responded. _

_Pansy smiled. "Oh?" She started making her way towards the two boys. "Don't you remember, we agreed about a nice picnic by the lake, away from everyone… just you and me," Pansy said while whispering the last part in his ear. _

_Draco shivered. He could not recall such date plans? He would never agree to them, especially since Blaise would forever be mad at him if he did. Draco blinked in realization. "Oh, damn it, Blaise," he thought. "He's hearing all of this." Swirling around to face his friend he saw how red he was in the face. "Shit."_

_Blaise was enraged. How could Draco do that to him? He agreed to a private date away from all other civilization with Pansy and then decided to pretend to forget about it and lie to him? Oh, he was mad. He sneered when he saw Draco turn toward him. _

"_Decided to lie, did we?" He growled, stepping toward him. _

_Draco stepped back just as he stepped forward and held up his hands in innocence. "Now Blaise," Draco started. "Don't go jumping to conclusions there. I have no idea what she talking about, I swear."_

_Blaise wanted to believe him but at the second his emotions were in over drive and didn't want to listen to him. "I don't believe you!" He cried. "How could you do this to me? You were my best friend!" _

_Draco frowned. "I __**am**__ your best friend," He said in defense. "I never agreed to anything."_

_Blaise grew more frustrated by the minute. "Lying again I see. What the hell is the matter with you?" _

_Draco couldn't believe it! How could Blaise not believe him? He never did anything… at least of what he could recall. "Did I agree?" Draco mistakenly thought aloud. _

_Blaise seethed. "You don't even remember if you said yes or no!?"_

_Draco only had one thought running through his mind now and that was "Uh-oh."_

_Pansy watched the two boys banter back and forth. She felt horrible, she had started this. She had thought it would be a harmless little prank. She never thought it would lead into her two best friends fighting it out. For her she might add, which was kind of appealing and I good reason to fight, but still she felt horrible. _

"_Guys," Pansy called as she stepped up to separate the two before they killed each other._

_Both boys ignored her and continued on with their yelling match._

"_Guys!" She practically shrieked. "Listen to me!"_

_Both stopped immediately after they heard the screech and turned to face an annoyed Pansy. _

"_What!?" They both demanded in unison. _

_Pansy smiled a wide grin. "I was only kidding."_

_Draco and Blaise froze. She was only kidding? They were fighting over nothing._

_Draco sighed. "I told you."_

_Blaise sucked in air nervously. Crap, was he ever in trouble with his best friend now. _

"_Draco," Blaise choked out. "I-I'm sorry, I should have believe you." He finished while he hung his head low. "Can you ever forgive me?" _

_Draco wanted right there to jump and say it was perfectly fine and that he shouldn't worry about it but in truth he actually didn't know. How could one tiny incident totally falter in trust in his friend? It was because it chose a girl over him. A stupid thing to falter your trust over but still it caused it to be lost._

"_I don't know," was all Draco could reply to as he turned around and walked away._

_-End Flashback-_

Draco remembered that memory distinctly. It was the day Pansy hand finally realized she never did truly love Draco, the day Blaise asked her out even before he tried to fix his and Draco's argument, and it was the day Draco ventured out on his own.

He had always believed himself to be alone, other than his family. He believed he would never truly come across real friends that could see the real him for him, but then Blaise came along and they just connected, like long lost twins.

"Oh, god! I sound like a sap!" Draco thought with a grumble. "Stupid memories, stupid betrayal, stupid feelings!"

He hated showing his feelings. Especially the one's he didn't want to admit. The one's he had for a raven headed, emerald eyed boy. Harry Potter.

Soon after his unfortunate drop-out with his friends he received long amounts of time to be with his thoughts, which were sadly composed of his strong attraction to Harry. He didn't even realize that he started liking him until he become conscious to the fact that there wasn't a second that he didn't think of him. He tried to suppress the strong feelings he felt by taking on various lovers throughout his school year after wallowing in the shadows all of his sixth year. He went from lover to lover to suppress his desire for Harry. First, a young Slytherin by the name of Henry Malcolm if his memory was correct, then to Theodore Nott, which by the way was a horrible mistake, which also described his next encounter with one Terry Boot. Then, after a while of being single he drifted to Gryffindors regrettably. He took in a single-night stand with one red haired pureblood. That's right you guessed it, Ron Weasley. He slept with the red head after a drunken stupor he had after a long night of partying in the Slytherin dorm room with some members of the other houses present. He awoke to his own nightmare when he realized who it was and swore that he would make the Weasel's life hell if he ever told anyone about their encounter. Luckily for him, the Weasel never breathed a word but everything has a down side and he received the worst one of all. The horrible knowledge of knowing after their encounter the Weasel took an unwelcome obsession with the young Malfoy heir.

Back to the present, Draco took the last of the ingredients and dropped it into heated cauldron. Take the ladle and stirring 2 times clockwise and 1 time counterclockwise, Draco watched as the potion started to bubble and change color. It slowly dissolved into a sort of magenta color, the color that meant the potion was a success. It was perfect! All he need now was for Harry to drink it and all his dreams would be fulfilled, even for just a little while, which to say the least Draco was greedily enough to take by force by using this potion. A potion assembling the drinker of the substance unknown to his usual surroundings and only known to the love of the potion creator. With the result of she or he to be under a sort of trance for approximately 2 hours. Enough time for Draco to fulfill his desire, and also to not stir any unnecessary drama of the world finding out he was unconditionally, uncontrollably in love with Harry. He was going to use a love potion.


	2. Chapter 2

Carefully and swiftly, Draco took the potion bottle full of the love potion he had made the night before and safely tucked it into one of the inside pockets of his Slytherin robe. He, with the help of his godfather, were going to somehow cause a disturbance in the Great Hall where he was going to slip the potion into Harry's drink without anyone noticing and should make Harry instantly react to the potion and show his affection for Draco.

Draco was fidgeting unconsciously in his chair all morning, waiting for the signal from his Severus to make his way over to the Gryffindor table. He had no idea what his godfather would do that would result in the whole Great Hall to be distracted but he just hoped it would work. If it didn't he knew he would be in vast amounts of trouble. Reluctantly he took small bites of his food while keeping a watch on his Uncle Sev out of the corner of his eye. He was waiting for the big disruption to come but was unfortunately interrogated by Pansy instead.

"Hey, Draco! What's got you sitting on end?" Pansy questioned as she climbed over the Slytherin bench to sit herself down.

Draco scowled. Great, just what he needed. He never really figured out how Pansy allows showed up at the worst of times. Luckily for him, it died down a bit after she started dating Blaise and spent most of all her spare time with him but she still did gave the tendency to show up at the worst of times.

He glared at the girl and demanded her to be quiet as he snatched his gaze away from her face and watched is godfather again.

Pansy pouted in frustration and turned towards Blaise.

"Blaise! Blaise-baby, tell Draco he's being mean!" she whined.

Blaise just spooned another bite of hash browns into his mouth as he rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's complaining.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, Blaise Zabini!" she practically screeched. "Tell Draco he's being mean or there won't be any…" she trailed off as she looked around at the people around her and leaned over the table and whispered the rest of her sentence in his ear. His eyes widened as he heard what she said and immediately dropped his spoon and grabbed Draco's shoulder.

"Draco!" He whined almost as bad as Pansy. "Have mercy on me! If you don't tell her then she won't give me any…"

Draco whipped around and slammed his and over his friends mouth. "I would appreciate it if you did not finish that sentence," he drawled out.

Blaise just smirked behind his friend's mouth as Draco dropped his hand to the table.

"Oh, come on! I mean it actually is really good. You know she's specifically really good when she goes down and…"

"Ugh! Would you just shut up?" Draco almost screamed as he covered his ears with his hands. "I truly don't want to know about your guys' sex life, thank you very much. I don't care what Pansy is good at or what you really like that she does, I don't want to know!"

Blaise burst into laughter at his friend's embarrassment as Pansy blushed a deep red color as she hit Blaise over the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Blaise questioned as he rubbed the back of his now throbbing head.

Pansy just glared at her boyfriend.

"Now you would please leave me alone now that we have settled this predicament," Draco said with a shudder of remembrance. He drew his eyes away from his friends confused faces as he turned back to watch the head table.

Pansy and Blaise shared a look of confusion. Then, Pansy nudged Blaise to do something. Blaise squirmed a bit under the pressure of his girlfriend's sharp nails.

"Um…mate?" Blaise started. "Not that I want to pry or anything but what's got your mind so fixed on the head table this morning? It s not like Professor Snape actually washed his hair for once," Blaise said causing a couple of students around them to snicker at the comment.

"It was true that his hair was a bit greasy but it wasn't truly that bad," Draco had always thought.

"Well it's not his fault he works in a classroom full of chemicals and fumes all day with a butch of ill mannered brats like yourselves," Draco said aloud as he felt he needed to stand up for his godfather.

Blaise laughed at his friends out burst. "Draco, mate, I think you've got us mixed up with the Gryffindors. Especially, Weasley and Potter, they're the worst."

Draco glared at his friend as he mentioned Harry in any way other than in a nice way. He would not stand for anyone to insult Harry but Blaise stupidly just continued on with his banter on the Gryffindors.

"But if they would use their brains for once, not expecting them to have one, but if they did then they would realized that the Slytherins tamper with their potions on a daily bases. They could actually be quite good if they ever figured that out and put up a simple spell to keep out any unneeded ingredients. Don't even get me started on Longbottom though. Now he's a sign of disaster. I don't think he's ever finished a potion correctly unless he has Granger helping him," Blaise continued on for a while until Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!" Draco screamed as he directed an icy glare at the boy.

Blaise shut his mouth instantly after Draco's out burst. This was the side of his friend he was scared of, and felt sorry for whoever would end up with him and have to face this whenever they got him mad.

Draco sneered at the boy as he continued. "How would know if they have brains or not? Just because their Gryffindors does not mean they are not human, they are just like you and me but just in Gryffindor not Slytherin. Would you stop with our childish banter already and grow up for once? It's been seven years and if you have not noticed, I cannot tolerate you being a prat much longer! So if you please, shut up and stay shut up or grow up. Take your pick." Draco cried as he pushed his plate away and turned back towards the head table.

Blaise froze in surprise and bewilderment at Draco. He never realized Draco would get so upset. Especially since he was the Ice Prince and never actually showed much emotion as it was a rule to keep his emotions in check as a Malfoy. It was the way he was brought up, never to show emotion so he was never put into a difficult situation because of it. He had never heard Draco get this riled up and never ever would he have thought it would be for the Gryffindors! Luckily for Draco not many heard his out burst other than a few at his table so not many knew of the situation that would and could change the Ice Prince's reputation.

Draco didn't give Blaise or anyone the time a day anymore. He had to focus on waiting for the signal. His godfather had slipped into the teacher's drink a potion that would turn the teacher's hair pink with yellow poke a dots and would turn their skin neon green. Obviously, his godfather had to put it into his drink as well if didn't want to look like the culprit, much to his dissatisfaction. Unknown to anyone other than Draco and the rest of the Malfoy's, Severus' family, and Severus' lover, no one knew that his godfather was actually a great prankster and took pride in pranking anyone he could get his hands on. Naturally, he would be the last person anyone would expect to be the culprit, which resulted in always a successful prank and a overjoyed potions master, but to everyone else who couldn't tell, it seemed to them like he was annoyed instead of happy. It also was an influence on the potions master since his lover was one of the greatest pranksters of all time.

Not many knew of their relationship, and only just recently had Draco become known to it. He had the unfortunate encounter to walk in on them in a very uncomfortable position, if he said so himself. Apparently, even fewer knew over the years because of past memories. His lover was known to be one of the culprits that took pride in making his life a complete hell. It wasn't till after then that they came to a compromise and made peace, and from their it progressed into so much more. Only the Potters, minus Harry, Lupin and the Malfoy's, minus Draco, were known to their relationship before Draco found out. Then after the attack on the Potters and result in their death and Sirius' imprisonment, it just didn't seem like it would ever work. Severus had taken the blame unto himself and blamed that it would have never come to this if he never took the wrong path and became a Death Eater in the first place. With that resulting the Potions master to become the snarky bastard everyone thought him to be, but still deep underneath that all was still the true Severus but Severus would never just let him out. At least not until his lover, Sirius came back.

Draco had to admit, Sirius coming back was one of the best things possible. It brought back the real Severus, opened up the closed off Harry, and Lupin got his best friend back. Sure, he may be an oversized, energetic, childish, slobbering mutt, but that was what just made Sirius, well Sirius.

In the current of time, Draco could see that the potion was finally taking affect. It was halfway through the morning breakfast, guaranteeing that every teacher had at least taken a sip of their drink. Slowly but surely, they began to change. For some the first step was their hair, while for others it was their skin but no matter what, they couldn't escape the whole transformation.

Overall, Dumbledore looked the most ridiculous with the amount of hair he had and his weirdly coloured robes he always wore clashing with his skin. It was quite amusing. If Draco didn't have to fulfill his plan, he would have been quite content to just sit and watch the event go down. But he couldn't, because if he did then he wouldn't have another chance to get the potion in Harry's own goblet and most importantly, he wouldn't get Harry.

Making his way around the Great hall with out being noticed was surprisingly quite easy considering all the attention was on the head table, watching as their teachers transform, you could call it. Silently and hastily Draco walked down the isle to Harry's spot at the Gryffindor table while he pulled the love potion from his robe. He uncorked the bottle and pretended to trip as he passed by Potter which resulted in him pushing Harry out of the way from his _'accidental'_ fall and dumped the potion into his drink. Which quickly dissolved and looked as if nothing had been added at all.

"Can't even walk straight now, ferret?" Ron Weasley sneered at the blonde haired boy.

"Ron!" Hermione Granger cried along with Harry.

Draco just ignored the Weasel, even though he wanted tremendously to hex him in the face right then and there, but that wasn't part of the plan, so he continued on pretending he didn't hear them.

This confused the trio greatly. Why hadn't Draco commented nastily right back at them? As it confused Hermione and Harry, they still weren't going to take stand and right out and yell at him for being a _'coward'_, but apparently Ron didn't take that to mind.

The force from Ron pushing back his chair as he stood caused a immense amount of noise at it collided with the floor. His face conflicted with anger and another emotion that he just couldn't quite put his finger on.

"That's it? That's all your going to do?" He spat out. "You think that we aren't even important enough to grace your line of speech even if it is in yelling?"

Draco froze mid-step and twirled on his heel to face the red head. No emotion was masked on his face.

Hermione and Harry were used to Ron's temper by now and were unaffected by it.

"Sit down and eat your food Ronald," Hermione seethed through clenched teeth. They were used to it but it became quite aggravating over time.

Harry said nothing as he took another bit of his scrambled omelet.

"No!" Ron cried as he slammed his hands upon the table, causing Harry to be startled and start choking mid-chew. "You shouldn't be trying to stop me, 'Mione, but tying to help me."

Hermione glared Ron's way as she patted Harry's back to help the poor choking lad. She grabbed his goblet and told him to take a couple of sips to clear his throat.

Draco watched were he stood as the glass was raised to Harry's lips. His eye's widened in anticipation. He watched, slowly, slowly, slowly and then finally Harry gulped down the drink in intense gulps, finishing off every last drop. He waited for it to take effect. It should happen instantly, but nothing happened. He watched as Harry put the drink down and turned to glare at Ron.

"Ron, stop it," he started. "All he did was trip, he didn't say any mean remarks, he tripped! Don't start something that doesn't need to be started."

"B-but Harry…" Ron tried but was cut off with Harry raising his hand telling him he wasn't finished.

"No, Ron, no buts. He wasn't the one to start anything, you were and you were the one that…" Harry trailed off as he eyes started to glaze over and a fog surrounded his eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned

Draco smirked. It had worked. It was starting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sirius' and Severus' POV**

Sirius Orion Black walked, well more like waddled, up the stairs leading from the dungeons. He had just left his and Severus' rooms and was heading to the Great Hall. He just had to get a glimpse of his mate's latest prank. But it wasn't quite easy to get there these days, considering he was almost eight months pregnant. The idea of trekking across almost half the school while the size of a whale was not very appealing to the ex convict. While he was halfway across the long stretched hallway leading up to the room he intended to go into he stopped with a hiss of pain.

"Bloody kid is trying to kill me," he muttered in his head as his child kicked him in the spleen. He absentmindedly stopped and rubbed his hand in circles while whispering softly. "Give daddy a break, hmm? I gave you a home for the past seven and a half months and you've been a good kid so far. Just a bit longer and then you can come out. Try and endure a bit longer, okay?"

Sirius grumbled as his only response was a giant kick to his bladder.

He cursed softly under his breath as he waddled towards the men's bathroom. After relieving himself, he once again headed towards the Great Hall doors. He wanted to try to get through the doors unnoticed and to his luck, he did.

As he entered the room he walked in just as the potion was taking effect. He watched as his lover changed to a neon green and his long black hair turned pink with yellow poke a dots. He couldn't help but laugh at the hysterical sight. He had never seen Sev look so ridiculous or upset even though it was his own prank.

He was laughing so hard that he wasn't aware of the look Severus gave him as he started to head towards him. Sirius did come aware when he was about ten steps away though. "Oh, shit" was the only thought running through his mind.

He didn't want Severus to be aware of his presence. He was told by his boyfriend to stay in their rooms so that he didn't over exert himself before the baby was born. They had come to the agreement that he was to stay there, after the many troubles they had run into during his pregnancy so far. The only non-problematic moment of the pregnancy so far was when they had first found out. That time was full of worry, doubt, insecurity, love, devotion, and trust.

_-Flashback-_

"_I'm what!?" Sirius yelled at the obstetrician as she told him the most outrageous news._

"_Mr. Black, your pregnant," beamed the obstetrician, Angie Lane, at her patient. "Congratulations!"_

_Sirius gasped in shock at the surprise the lady had told him. It couldn't be! It just couldn't! He could never be—_

_Wide eyed the black dog __animagus raised his hand to his flat abdomen. Was he?_

"_Oh, my god, I'm pregnant," he whispered softly. _

_The obstetrician smiled at the man. "Yes, you are. There isn't any problem, is there?" she asked as if sensing the mans distress. _

_Silence was her only response as her patient sat as still as a statue. _

"_Sirius?" She questioned. "Are you alright? Is there something the matter? Perhaps the father is the problem?"_

_Sirius turned to the woman as she questioned him. "What?" he asked as if the question didn't quite register in his mind yet._

"_The father. Is there going to be any problem with him?" she asked once again._

_Sirius eyes widened even more as the thought finally made its entrance in his mind. "Oh, crap, Severus!" he thought. "What is he going to think? How will he react? Does he even want kids?"_

_As far as he knew, the man despised all non-adult beings in the world other than Draco._

_Well Draco was basically an adult but could still bypass as a child. _

"_Sirius?" Angie questioned for the third time that day. "Is there an problem?"_

_Sirius slid off the observation bed and walked past the obstetrician and softly spoke on his way out the door. "No, Angie. There's no problem, no problem at all."_

_The woman turned around to grab the man because she fully doubted he was actually alright but was too late. Sirius had already fled down the hall and around the corner. _

"_That man has a long difficult journey ahead of him," she sighed as she gently pushed the door shut._

_Back at the school, Sirius waited for Severus to come back from his afternoon classes as he sat on the leather couch in the sitting room. He had been sitting there the past couple of hours since he got back from the obstetricians. The news had yet to sink in. All he could hear in his mind was "I'm going to have a baby." But it had yet to directly reach all parts of his mind._

_Sirius turned his head as he heard the tapestry open to allow Severus to enter their home. A few seconds later, Severus emerged into the room and walked up towards Sirius._

"_Hey, mutt," he muttered as he kissed Sirius on the forehead. _

_Sirius didn't respond as he sat still watching Severus. Severus didn't seem to acknowledge that Sirius didn't answer and continued on his way to their bedroom. He returned a few moments later in a different set of robes instead of the ones he previous had on. _

"_How was your day, Siri?" He asked as he walked back into the sitting room. _

_Sirius stayed quiet and switched his gaze away from Severus and unto the floor._

"_Sirius?" he asked. "What's wrong? Did something happen while I wasn't here?"_

_Sirius took a deep breath and cleared his throat before speaking. "I-I had an appointment today," he began. _

"_Hmm? An appointment? Of what kind?" Severus curiously asked his lover._

"_O-one with Doctor Lane," he replied quietly. _

_Severus climbed unto the couch and pulled Sirius into his lap and wrapped is arm around his midsection. _

"_Did she find out the reason why you were sick all those mornings?" Severus asked._

_Sirius had been sick for the past month every morning and Sirius now knew that was actually the morning sickness and not the bug they thought he had caught. _

"_Do you have the flu?" he tried again._

"_Not exactly. It's something else. Something bigger."_

_Sirius felt Severus' arms stiffen around his abdomen and Sirius couldn't help but whimper in pain at the pressure. He felt the grip loosen but not by much, but enough for it not to cause any pain to Sirius. _

"_It's something else? Something worse?" he asked a bit darkly. "Am…am I going to lose you? Are you dying?" He whispered the last part almost too softly for the black dog animagus to hear._

_Sirius was shocked at Severus' thought and quickly reassured him that he was not going to die in any way or any time soon._

"_Then what is it?" Severus wanted to know._

"_Well…um…I'm actually…um…" he trailed off as he got closer to saying it._

"_Sirius, what is it? I think I deserve to know, if it involves your wellbeing."_

"_I'm pregnant," he whispered so low that Severus didn't get a chance to hear._

"_What?" _

"_I'm p-pregnant," he cautiously said._

_Severus froze after what he had said and stared at his younger lover. "W-what?" He stammered out._

"_I'm pregnant," Sirius said this time without his stumble._

"_How?" Severus asked. "I mean, how? Really, how?_

_Sirius face conflicted with confusion. "Uh, I could give you the book I gave Harry last year on the birds and the bee's if you want? But I don't think that's going to help you considering you already got me pregnant."_

_Severus chucked at Sirius' comment. "No, love. I mean, how? As in, how can that have happened? We always used protection."_

_Sirius dropped his smile from when he saw Severus laugh. "Y-yea, about that, y-you see…we didn't actually always use it."_

_Severus was now even more confused. "No, we did. I remember, every time we used protection. Every single…" he trailed off as realization settled in. "Oh."_

_Sirius gave a small smile. "Yea, Valentines day. We were drunk, and went into your office and you had the idea to pay the bad school teacher and the naughty student game, remember?"_

_Severus only nodded his head in confirmation. _

"_And then," Sirius continued. "We forgot to grab a condom, so you stopped but I distracted you when I…" Sirius blushed as he remembered a what he had done to get his boyfriend to forget at what he was doing. _

_Severus shook Sirius' whole body a bit as he laughed as he remember all to well as his boyfriend begged him to enter inside him and then all things were fuzzy after that as the alcohol continued to make a stronger effect on the two. _

"_Yea," he sighed happily. "Oh, yea, I remember that."_

_Sirius blushed a deeper red but then grew serious and nervous once again. "Yea, that was the night. D-do you have a problem with the b-baby?"_

_Severus felt his boyfriend tensed up as he spoke. _

_He smiled softly and kissed his boyfriend on the back of his neck before muttering, "No. No I don't" _

_He then rose from his seat on the couch and brought Sirius with him and spun him around the room. _

"_We're going to have a baby," he cried. "A baby! I'm going to be a daddy!"_

_Sirius laughed at Severus actions but then suddenly stopped and yelled for the man to put him down._

_Severus hastily put the young man on his feet and watched as he clumped a hand over his mouth and ran toward the washroom. He heard the door slam shut in the distance. He hurriedly walked after his boyfriend and cringed as he came into hearing range and heard Sirius as he puked his most likely previously meal out and anything else he had in his stomach. He knocked softly on the door and waited for an answer but none came._

"_Sirius?" He asked. "Baby, are you okay?"_

_The answer he got was the door opening to reveal a pale Sirius. _

_Severus quickly wrapped an arm around his waist to allow Sirius to lean into him and for Severus to support his weight. He lightly swept the stray hairs away from his clammy forehead and directed him back to the couch, where he laid the man down and sported his legs as a pillow for Sirius' head. _

_He was absentmindedly running his hands though Sirius hair when it dawned on him. Men couldn't get pregnant without the help of a potion. _

"_Siri, love, I'm sorry to bother you when you don't feel well but I have a rather important question I need to ask you," Severus said._

_Sirius lifted his head from its previous position to turn to look at Severus as answered, "Yes?"_

"_Well…actually I'm quite confused. I've come to realize that men can't get pregnant."_

_Sirius looked up at his boyfriend as if he had grown a second head. "Honey? Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something while I was in the washroom?"_

_Severus frowned at his question. "No, I meant that actually…Love, men can't get pregnant with out a pregnancy potion to help them."_

_Sirius just looked at him and then laid his head down back to its previous position and just simply said, "Well…we didn't need one since I'm a natural carrier."_

_Severus froze. He was what?_

"_You're a what?" he asked._

_Sirius sat up and looked at his boyfriend. "A natural carrier, Harry's one too. Oh! I have to tell Harry to good news." Sirius jumped up from the couch and gently kissed Severus on the lips and the turned to the door to go and find Harry. When he was almost there he called over his shoulder, "Don't wait up, me and Harry have a lot to discuss." And with that Sirius had left his mind shocked boyfriend behind._

_-End Flashback-_

Sirius smiled at the memory but was soon interrupted by the mad look he was getting from Severus.

Severus approached his fiancé and glared daggers into him. Sirius whimpered under the intensity.

"What did I tell you about staying in the rooms?" he demanded. "We agreed that you wouldn't travel across the castle alone when your so far into your pregnancy."

Sirius saddened under Severus' disappointment. "W-well, I just wanted to see your prank," he answered. "A-and the rooms were getting boring and I just wanted to come see what would happen. I'm s-sorry," Sirius explained near tears.

Severus cursed quietly at what he did. Sirius' mood swings had been gradually intensified during the last month and anything could set him off.

Severus walked toward his fiancé and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Siri," he whispered softly into his ear. "I'm just worried about you."

Sirius sniffled and managed to speak out an "I know," before continuing to cry harder.

Severus cursed even more and tried to calm him once again. "I'm really truly sorry, Siri. I just don't want past events to happen again."

Sirius knew what Severus was talking about. Just thinking about it brought more tears to come to his eyes and made him cry harder. He was talking about when he almost lost their baby.

_-Flashback-_

_Sirius was skipping, well more like attempting to skip down the halls of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was getting slightly difficult to travel around now that he was one week shy of five months into his pregnancy, but he didn't care. He was happily on his way to show off his new ring to Harry. Severus had proposed._

_Earlier that evening, Severus had brought Sirius to their small spot near the lack by the big tree and got down on one knee and asked him. Obviously, he had immediately said yes and then hurriedly said he had to got tell Harry. Severus had barely enough time to simply slip the ring on his finger before he was off 'attempt skipping' to find Harry to tell him the good news. Harry had known about Sirius' and Sev's relationship since the end of his fifth year, shortly after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. He was happy for them when he had told them of his pregnancy and he knew he would be glad for them when he told them that they were now engaged. _

_Harry had vastly turned into more like Sirius' best friend then his godson. They had just spent so much time together. Don't get him wrong, he knew he still had Moony, but they had slowly grown apart when the war had ended and Moony left in search of his own mate. Harry had then turned into his closest companion. Other that Severus that is, of course. _

_He was walking up the stairs when he saw Harry coming toward him. _

"_Harry!" He yelled and caught Harry's attention. "Get what happened! Severus just…" Sirius trailed off as he lost his footing and realization broke. His face was crossed with looks of fear and pain as he tumbled back and fell down the flight of stairs._

_The last thing he heard before all went black was the sound of Harry calling his name._

_Sirius awoke a couple of hours later but was too weak to actually fully open his eyes or move at all. _

_He became aware to the sounds of the machines beside his bed, the beating of his heart and the smell of the infirmary. But the one thought that dawned on him was that he couldn't any device monitoring his baby's heart beat. Fortunately, he was broken out of his thought before they could register by the sound of Severus voice._

_He could feel the tight grip his fiancé had on his right hand and listened to him as he talked gently to him. _

"_Sirius. Baby, you have to come back to me," he heard him say. "I can't lose you, please wake up. Please. I don't think I could live if you didn't wake up. Please, Sirius. Please." The last part was broken off by a sob escaping the potions master as tears ran down his face and he let go of Sirius' hand and buried his face into his own. _

_Sirius forced his eyes to open when he hear the heart quenching sob Severus gave and knew he had to open his eyes and reassure him that it was all going to be okay. _

_But his eyes were so heavy. The darkness and silence was nice, there was no pain. No! He had to open his eyes. He couldn't leave Severus, or his baby. _

_Slowly his eyelids began to flutter open and grew to focus on his fiancé. Severus wasn't looking at him, so he couldn't see that he had awoken. He carefully raised his hand and ran it through Severus' hair while hoarsely whispering that it was going to be okay._

_Severus immediately raised his and turned toward his newly awaken mate. "You're awake!" he practically cried. "How are you feeling?" _

_Sirius tried to speak but the burning feeling was too much in his throat. Severus gently lifted Sirius' head to allow Sirius to drink some of the water that was placed next to his bed. _

"_Better?" Severus asked once he was done. _

"_Yes, thank you"_

"_Your welcome." Severus replied as he smiled at him. _

_Sirius smiled back but then panic stuck as he remembered the baby. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized he had lost it. They had lost their first child. He silently continued crying._

"_What's wrong?" Severus panicked. "Does something hurt? Do I need to go get Poppy?"_

_Sirius shook his head at the mention of the nurse of Hogwarts._

"_Then what's wrong?" _

_Sirius softly made out a response. "I lost it."_

"_What?" Severus questioned, he was confused._

"_I'm sorry, I lost the baby." That was all it took for Sirius to break down completely and utterly wail in pain at the recognition of him losing their child. _

"_No!" Severus cried as he interrupted his fiancé's crying fest. "You didn't lose him!"_

_Sirius froze. "What?" was all he could make out._

_Severus smiled as he led Sirius' hand down to his extended abdomen. "You didn't lose him. He's still safely inside you."_

_Sirius gaze had moved towards his stomach when Severus had began to talk but snapped back up to him when he heard him utter the word 'he'._

"_He?" he questioned. "As in a boy? We're going to have a boy?"_

_Severus smile spread wider at Sirius' question. "Yes, it's a boy. We're having a son!" _

_Once again Sirius broke down into tears, but this time it was happy ones. _

_-End Flashback-_

Severus gently stroked Sirius' back as he slowly got him to calm down. It wasn't quite that easy to hug him anymore, considering Sirius' huge stomach was in the way. He briefly looked around and saw some of the student's attention on him. He gave a dark glare toward them and asked them 'what were they looking at?'. That motion had the students turning away quickly in fear. Severus gently pulled away from Sirius and looked at him arms length away.

"Feel better?" he questioned.

Sirius sniffled but nodded in confirmation.

"Good," he said happily.

Sirius laughed. "You know students aren't going o be scared much longer if you keep this up."

Severus frowned. "And why not?"

Sirius laughed again. "Well, would you be if you had just saw your most hated potion's master hugging a crying pregnant man to calm him while he was neon green with pink hair with yellow poke a dots?" He laughed out.

Severus smirked at Sirius' cheerfulness. "All in a days job my love, all in a day's job."

Sirius looked at him confusingly and was about to ask him what he meant when he was cut off to a familiar sound. The sound was coming from Hermione Granger as she screamed out Harry's name. Sirius watched as his godson fell backwards in a dead faint.


	4. Chapter 4

**Slight Dumbledore bashing (fyi he's going to be a manipulative bastard) and slight Ron bashing in the near future of chapters. Its not too bad, but they won't be the nicest people.**

**Harry's POV**

The darkness closed in on me instantly as I fought to stay conscious. I could hear the faint sounds of 'Mione calling my name. I was also aware of the fact of Ron not even voicing any concern on my behalf. He had change in the last while, like he was consumed in an obsession. Only one thing really mattered to him and I knew what that obsession was. Draco Malfoy.

He had come to me late one night distraught and shaky, like he had just had his world come crashing down in the worst way. And it Ron's case, it had. To have to come to terms with the fact that he allowed his most despised enemy to bed him and then toss him out on the side, scared him. It was technically a nightmare come true. Then to see the next that the object of his desire ignored him like nothing had happened, well that was what pushed it over the cliff. It turned into an obsession. Days at end trying to get his attention. Maybe not in the way he wanted to get his attention because he wanted Draco to want him, to love him, but unfortunately, he got the opposite.

He had come to me and confessed all the apprehension that he had bottled up inside. All the anxiety, confusion, distress, depression, fear, and most of all, want. It shocked me to hear all the feelings he had for this one person but it was okay because I knew he would get over it. Hopefully sometime in time he would come to terms and move on, but I knew that wouldn't be for a while.

I didn't have the courage to tell him that I too had feelings for the blonde pureblood. How could I? How would you feel if you told your best friend that you were in love with his choice of his obsession? It was a death wish I know, but I still wasn't backing down. I was aware that Draco withheld no feelings for my best mate but I also was aware of the fact that he withheld some for me. I saw the stares, the look of pure lust and longing in the eyes. And I knew I would have him. Forgive me if you think going against my best friend was wrong but I knew Ron would do the same first, way before I even considered it, he was long gone.

I still acted out the idea of not knowing his feelings and stares, which actually had me shaking and longing in yearn for him in my mind but I couldn't and wouldn't let it out yet. Not until he made the first move. Luckily, that move was made.

Believe me, I am not stupid. I was aware of the substance in my drink. I saw Malfoy deposit the liquid inside my goblet. I saw the magenta colored potion seep into the effects of my drink. I knew that magenta color of a potion only meant one thing. It was a love potion. I knew the details of all the different sorts of love potions. I've had my fair share of love potions over the years. Being the Boy-Who-Lived really tampered with your love life. Many don't see the true nature that I am, most only want the fame and fortune. Many over the years have tried to get with me from the means of a love potion, but after the incident in fourth year with a certain female Weasley; I was determined to make sure I knew all about them.

Ginny had slipped me a pale pink potion in forth year, in the hopes that I would fall for her. Unfortunately, her plan had worked for a matter of time but like her love potion, all love potions wore off after an amount of time. After that I grew sort of immune to all love potions.

This love potion I believe was a potion that had the capture for about two hours. The effects of the capture being in love and lust with the caster. I knew this because the magenta potion was the only one of that color; none other even came close to the color. All love potions had a distinct color and I memorized them all.

I knew because of this nothing else would ever be the same. Hermione knew of the situation, actually she was the only one. She too was aware of Ron's changes and knew we could nothing to stop them. Hermione was like me twin. She always knew what was going on in my mind, and believe me, a mind that was tampered with the visions of the deadliest dark lord was obviously messed up but somehow she still knew. She was amazing. We have come to terms with idea of losing Ron; it was quite easier than we thought considering we already lost Ginny.

Ginny never quite got over the fact that without the help of a love potion I wasn't attracted to her. She had somehow convinced herself that all I needed was help once I told her that it wasn't her fault I was attracted to her, it was because I was gay. She believed that Dumbledore put a spell or some incantation to make me go against her and not see my 'true mate', as she so puts it. Truthfully, if I seriously didn't know for sure that I was gay then I wouldn't put it past her. I would have also believed Dumbledore would have put that on me. Because seriously, who would believe the said glorious savior of Wizardly World was gay? Everyone had it all thought out in their brains that I would fall in love with a girl and settle down and have a happy life with a wife and children. I too believe that nonsense before I knew my true sexual origin. Dumbledore always had to tamper in my life and have his way. I _**had**_ to live with the Dursleys, I _**had**_ to defeat the dark lord, I _**had**_ to marry a girl, and I _**had**_ to tell him every distinct detail of all my visions.

I believed before I knew the truth that what Dumbledore said and did was right, but to be truthful, he wasn't any more helpful than Ginny. I understood that I did need to tell him about the visions but he only sprouted nonsense about Voldemort and didn't make it any better. The real person that actually helped me and had an actually effect was Professor Snape. He was the one that taught me occlumency. Dumbledore wasn't the one to actually voice the idea of this, Snape did. He knew from experience what it felt like to have He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named prying in his mind. Unknown to most, Severus, as he allows me to call him now, was actually in a relationship with me godfather for some time. I found out shortly after I met Sirius again in my third year. At first I wasn't as accepting because seriously how would you react if your most hated teacher was dating your supposed parent? I had stupidly made a grudge against their relationship and distanced myself from Sirius, which tampered on our friendship but after I had a slightly surprising conversation with Severus I found out the truth.

Severus had truthfully only been keeping up a dark front because of his contact with Voldemort. He had to seem like he hated all to existence so that he was never put into the situation of being suspected of being a double crosser. Overtime, he admitted that it got easier and his 'act' became truth. The only time he actually acted like his old self was around Sirius or the Malfoy's.

Now finding out the slimy git was actually, well human like could have given anyone a heart attack, but astonishingly I believed him. I opened up once again to my godfather and at the same time his lover, and over time they came to be the family I never had. The only two male role models that I had in my life other than Dumbledore and Lupin. Remus was a good one as well, but I wasn't quite as close with him as I was with Sirius and Severus since he up and left for the search of his own mate. As well Dumbledore was definitely not a good one, I don't technically despise him to the amount of loathing his existence, more like wished that he would leave me alone for once and accept that the war was over and couldn't control my life any longer.

Everyone had it engraved in their heads that I was the supposed all out brave Boy-Who-Lived but truthfully I couldn't be more like a coward than anyone. Everyone believed all the different encounters I had with Voldemort were all bravery and master minded plans for attack and escape. For the truth of it all, all I had was luck. I would nearly escape the encounters and while they believed I was brave and could take care of myself, I actually only wish for someone to take care of me. For once I want to have the pleasure if being cared for and not have to be alone. I had 'Mione, Sirius and mostly Severus but it was never really in the right mind. I wanted someone to love and to take of me for eternity and I them. That was when I gave serious thought over the matter and realized that whenever I thought of this then it was in the idea of another guy being the one. I did have the thought of liking Cho in Fourth year but soon after I realized that it was because I only was jealous of her because I liked Cedric.

Cedric. He was my first love. But then to die tragically because of me. I had confronted my feelings after I came to terms and told Cedric them and to my astonishment, he was gay too. That seriously got me wondering how many gay guys there was here in Hogwarts. Cedric had laughed when I told him of my question and was the one to tell me that almost half the Wizardly population was gay or bi. That was a real shocker. The most that confused me though was that he was openly going out with Cho Chang but said he was gay. He then had told me that Cho was his childhood friend and the only one that had known of his secret and agreed to keep up a front of being his girlfriend so that he wouldn't gain the attention of his father. He had explained that his father never really came to terms with the fact that there was wizards of different sexual origins and clearly despised them.

The best thing he told me about himself though was the crush he had on me. I started a relationship surprisingly with him after that. Cho was our cover. She played Cedric's girlfriend and the capture of my interest. She along with Hermione were the only ones to know of our relationship. Tragically, after only a few short months with him it was cut short with his death. I had been traumatized after that and never showed any interest in anyone after. Hermione was there through it all and encouraged me to move on, as did Cho. Cho actually replaced Ron sort of as my other best friend. After Ron's and my falling out just before the tournament, it was never really settled but it established into at least a tolerant existence friendship.

Then there was Draco. My first real interest after Cedric and man did it hit me hard. The idea of the tall muscular blonde as his lover and mate sent butterflies to my stomach. I had heard from Sirius that Draco and Severus was up to something, and it was something that involved Draco's desire for me. Sirius was unknown to Harry's love interest but still encouraged Harry to get into a relationship. Harry supposed the love potion was the 'secret plan' Severus and Draco had made. That thought gave him an idea. What if he did consume the potion and gave off the idea of actually being under the spell and play with Draco a bit, and see how it worked. He knew for a fact that this potion was stronger and would have an effect that it made it look like he actually fallen under it. It would fog up his vision and make him less conscious at the beginning but after, he would be back to all normal senses and he could have some fun. The plan was set.

He consumed the substance and waited as it took effect. It didn't happen right away to his shock but after a minute or two, it started. He began to just simply feel funny, but then grew to feel light headed in the brain. He felt his balance tower to the side and felt himself falling. That wasn't the fun part; he knew he'd have a bruise there tomorrow. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the gaze if Draco as he fell. He had a smirk on his face and the look of success. Yes, this was going to be fun.

I could feel the distant call of Hermione in my mind and even though she was being loud, I appreciated her concern. Barely making contact with the ground before I snapped my eyes open wide. The effects of the potion were gone but I knew the way to act.

I saw Hermione knell beside me and saw out of the corner of my eye that Severus was rushing while helping a very pregnant Sirius towards me with panic engraved on Sirius' face, and knowing on Severus', considering he helped plan the potion event. I sat up and stood faster than any of them could even blink. I knew they were wondering about what had just happened. The friend/godchild was obviously fainting one second and the next was perfectly fine and standing up straight once again. Now they were in for a shocker.

I pushed past Hermione and ran toward Draco. He pretended to be shocked but I knew otherwise. Once I was close enough I leaped into the hair and landed safely in his arms. Talk about dramatic eh? I didn't waste anytime as I leaned in and kissed him square on the mouth. I didn't have to have my eyes open to be aware of the fact that people were gawking all around me in shock and amazement. I could mentally see the look on Ron's face of pure hatred and the loathing in Ginny's and Dumbledore's eyes. Hermione knew of my crush on Draco and I could picture her face going from shock to acceptance because that's how great she was.

I pulled back from kissing Draco and huskily said, "Mine."

I heard a possessive and desirable growl coming from Draco's throat as he replied, "Yours."

He grabbed me from behind and lifted me up bridle style as he carried me out of the Great Hall. Talk about a modern day Cinderella Story in the making.

**Okay, there's chapter four. Hoped you liked it.**

**(A/N)** **By the way, I also just wanted to clue you in that I'm going to start a new story soon about the love relationship between Cedric and Harry. It'll be mostly about how they got together and the triwizard tournament at the beginning. I'm changing a bit though and making Cedric and Harry in the same year and the tournament in their seventh year. The main story will circle around the fact of Cedric's death and Harry grieving. Then he'll find out from their last night together, actually got him pregnant and he has the last connection to Cedric growing in him. After Vodemorts defeat he moves to Forks, Washington with Hermione and meets the Cullen's. Mainly Edward and Edwards's twin? Bet you can't guess who! Check it out if you want, cause I'm not sure if it'll actually interest anyone. But if it interests you, then tell me and it'll be posted faster that you can say "Cedric and Harry's baby say whaa?" five times fast. Anyway thanks for reading :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**(Sex scene here between two males, so if this isn't your cup of tea, the skip it)**

Harry sighed in happiness as he was led upstairs safely tucked in Draco's arms. They had just made their way from the great hall into the Dungeons and headed towards Draco's head boy room. Draco looked down at Harry and smirked as he bent his head down and placed a passionate, yet loving kiss on Harry's mouth. Harry moaned as Draco nipped at his lower lip asking for entrance. Draco moaned along with him when he was granted entry. Soon they were in a tangled lustful battle for dominance with their tongues. Harry happily permitted Draco to dominate as he snaked his arms around the blonde's neck and slipped his hands into the boy's soft hair. Draco groaned as he switched Harry's position in his arms as they neared the bedroom door. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist grinding his hardening cock into Draco's which emitted a loud moan to escape from Draco's mouth as Harry whimpered and clung to Draco as he carried him the rest of the way to the bedroom.

Draco easily kicked open the bedroom door while still being occupied in a heated kiss with Harry. Draco softly set Harry down on his four poster bed at the side of the room. Harry mewled at the loss of Draco lips and tried to reach up to bring Draco back down to him. Draco chucked as he gently pushed Harry back down while the smaller boy whimpered slightly. Draco walked to the door across the room and closed and locked it with a locking spell. Directly after he casted a strong silencing spell, to hid the sound of the two from the rest of the world.

Draco grinned lustfully as he saw Harry's eyes glazed over with desire. Harry shiver pleasingly at the look Draco was giving him. Draco walked around the bed and climbed up to straddle Harry. Harry smiled happily as he winded his arms around Draco's neck as Draco leaned down to kiss him, opening his mouth when Draco once again asked for access. Harry whimpered as Draco tongue danced around his mouth, arching up towards the body above him as one of Draco's hand laced down his body. Draco pulled away from the younger boy's mouth and leaned to the side to kiss his neck, biting down slightly at the most pleasurable of moments. Harry squirmed as he arched his hips upwards, crying out when Draco mirrored him but only downwards.

"Draco…please!" Harry whimpered as he scrunched his eyes close overwhelmed with desire.

Draco muttered a short yes as he reached into the nightstand beside him and extracted a tube of lube. He silently stoked Harry's tight cock, causing him to arch up his hips as he cried out. Harry mewled as a finger was slipped into him while Draco trailed kisses down his chest. Draco trailed down far enough until he was upon Harry's hardened cock and took it fully in his mouth. Harry moved his hips slowly, thrusting into Draco's mouth while rocking back on Draco's finger. Draco smirked as he pushed another finger covered in lube as Harry gasped at the surprise entrance and rocked his hips harder to the pleasure. Draco loved the sounds his love was making, they were addicting.

"Shh…little one, let me take care of you," Draco said as Harry whined and squirmed under the extra finger inside him.

Draco grinned as his fingers swam deeper inside Harry and hit his prostate. Harry cried out as Draco flicked his finger at it once again, arching his hips upwards in uncontrollable pleasure. Draco continued to stretch Harry as he slipped a finger over the tip of Harry's hardened cock. Harry squirmed under the pressure.

"Draco…Draco please! Not…going to…last," he gasped out as his chest rose and fell gasping for air as his head was tossed back when Harry moaned loudly.

Draco chuckled as he slipped in a third finger and continued to stretch Harry. He smirked as Harry tried to wiggle the fingers to go deeper. Slowly he removed all three as Harry whined in disappointment. Leaning downwards Draco took Harry's lips and led him into a passionate kiss. Smiling into the kiss he started to mumble sweet nothings in his ear.

"Your beautiful, my Harry," he whispered as his tongue ran along Harry's earlobe. "You're my fallen angel. Don't worry my Harry."

Draco steered down towards Harry neck and started sucking on it creating a dark purple bruise to appear after a while.

"This marks you as mine," he whispered.

"Yours…yours!" Harry cried as he launched onto Draco's neck and brought him into another kiss.

Sneakily, Harry snagged the lobe from the side of the bed and coated his hand. Smirking into their kiss Harry reached down and started stroking Draco's cock, resulting in the blonde to gasp in shock as he basked in the satisfaction. Draco grabbed onto the pillow, nearly ripping it to pieces as his grip tightened around it and pulled it apart. Draco shuddered with desire as he leaned down and started making marks on Harry's chest. Harry pulled his hand away and smiled as Draco looked at him with lust filled eyes. He moved between Harry's legs and lifted Harry's legs over his shoulders, positioning himself at Harry's entrance.

"Ready, love?" Draco questioned as he looked into Harry's eyes.

Harry only nodded as he laced his arms around Draco's neck. Draco smiled as he slowly pushed into Harry. Harry squirmed as he felt Draco slipped inside him, it was bliss. He had heard that it was painful the first time but not for Harry. His first had no pain. Draco continued to lower himself into Harry as slowly as possible, so as to not cause the raven haired boy any pain. He gasped once he was all the way in.

"So tight…" he rasped out as Harry wiggled as a signal to get the blonde to move.

Harry moaned as Draco pulled out and thrusted back into him. Tightening his hold on the boy, Draco pulled back out and slammed down inside Harry with the result of hitting his prostate. Draco panted as he continued the momentum right after another.

"I'm…close," Harry moaned, opening his eyes to look at Draco.

Draco felt the tightening of Harry around him and continued faster and harder, hitting his prostate every time. He reached out and stroked Harry's cock in time to his thrusts. He reached down and kissed Harry as their tongues battled it out. Harry pulled away as his eyes flew open and arched his back, crying out Draco's name as he came. Draco screamed Harry's name as well as he filled Harry with his seed. Harry panted as Draco fell on top of him, smiling and wrapping his arms around the blonde as he Draco pulled out of Harry. Draco leaned over onto his back, pulling Harry on top of him. Both panted trying to catch their breath.

"Harry…" Draco sighed out in happiness.

Harry lifted his head from its previous position on Draco's chest and looked at Draco. He smiled cheekily as he said, "Can we do it again?"

Draco laughed as he pulled Harry up and they started the performance again.

One hour later, saw the scene of two boys as they climaxed for the third time together.

Draco rolled onto his side as he ran his fingers through Harry's ebony hair. He sighed and kissed him lightly on the back of the neck.

"Love you, Harry," Draco mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Unknown to him there was a soft "Love you, too, Draco," replied back.

Silence filled the air of the dormitories as two men slept in each others arms.

Harry snuggled closer into the body beside him as his mind ran while his eyes were closed. He knew he would have to 'fake' wake up soon and pretend to be shocked and confused at why he was here. He didn't want to but he knew he had to because he had started this whole mess as he decided to pretend and now he had to end it.

"Okay, here goes," he thought.

Harry slowly fluttered opened his eyes and cringed at the bright light. He could tell from the breathing beside him that Draco was still asleep. He sat up and looked at Draco as he slept. He was so beautiful. He reached out and slowly brought a hand out to caress the soft cheek.

Draco started to stir and slowly open his eyes. Harry snatched back his hand and quickly composed himself as he got back into acting mode.

"Oh, my god!" He screamed as he pushed himself away from Draco's chest, reluctantly I might add but still he did.

Draco eyes snapped open as he remembered the nights past events. He stared at Harry as Harry gave off a scared and confused look. "Oh, shit," he muttered.

"Um, Harry…" Draco said as he reached out to the boy's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Harry screamed as he slapped Draco's hand away.

Draco gasped shocked and dumb founded at Harry's attitude. This is not how it was suppose to go. Harry was suppose to understand. Draco looked up and gasped as he saw Harry's face that was laced with pure pain and his eyes engraved with sadness. Tears started freely falling down as Harry got out of the bed and quickly grabbed his clothes and got dressed.

Draco sat in alarm as Harry dressed. He had made Harry cry. He had never wanted to cause him any pain.

Draco snapped his head up as he saw Harry moving towards the door.

"Harry, wait!" Draco cried out as he tried to detangle himself from his bed sheets.

Harry cried harder as he heard the distress in Draco's voice but kept on walking towards the door.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't betray his and Ron's friendship even if he wanted to. He had to leave.

"Harry!" was the last thing Harry heard as he left through the head boy's room. If he had turned around he would have seen the lone tear fall from his blonde angels face as the blonde fell to the ground in dry heaved sobs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry's POV**

Harry Potter, depressed and heart broken, climbed the long staircase up to the Gryffindor Dormitories. He knew what he did was the right thing, but it didn't make it any less painful. He cringed as he remembered the misery and desperation in Draco's voice as he walked away; it felt like someone had ripped his heart right out of his chest. It hurt so much. His shoulders drooped lower as he remembered at how he actually believed he could betray Ron and feel perfectly fine about it. He just couldn't. It wasn't fair!

Harry stepped up the last stair and turned towards the girl's dormitories instead of the boys. He had to see Hermione; she'd know what to do. Well, he hoped. Slowly he slinked his way towards Hermione's door and knocked twice before hearing a silent 'coming' reply from inside. Harry readjusted his gaze to his shoes before the door opened. He had wanted to stop crying before she opened the door, but they seemed to just not let up their flow as they fell silently down his cheeks. Harry saw as the bottom part of the door to the room opened and he was graced with the view of Hermione's dark washed jeans.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried as she opened the door wider. "I was beginning to wonder where you went of to with Malfoy, believe me; you gave the Great Hall quite a shock as he carried you out. So, now tell me all the details. Well, not all the details because I don't want to hear _that_ but…" Hermione trailed off as she saw that Harry didn't follow her into the room and was still standing in the doorway with his head hung low.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned as she reached out to lift the raven haired boys head to meet her gaze. "Harry, are you okay?"

Hermione gasped as she saw a few tears fall from Harry's face onto the ground. Harry lifted his head and his tear stained emerald eyes looked at her as he whispered out, "I can't, Hermione, I can't."

Hermione rushed forward and enveloped him in her strong embrace as he cried loud heart tearing sobs. Shortly after, he fell silently asleep in Hermione's arms, exhausted from the day. Hermione laid the boy upon her bed as she sat in silence beside him. Her fingers carded through his hair as she softly whispered, "What's got you so hurt, Harry? What can't you do?" She silently retreated her hand back from his hair as she grabbed a novel from her dresser drawer and sat back to read, waiting for Harry to awaken.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Draco's POV**

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to make the pain go away. It couldn't, and it never would. The pain, oh how he wished it would disappear. He couldn't believe he had been such an idiot to believe he would be satisfied with only two hours with Harry. His love for him ran deeper.

He began to whimper silently as he saw Harry's beautiful emerald eyes fill with tears in his mind. It wouldn't go away, it would haunt forever if he didn't set things right. He had to get Harry back, but how? Harry hated him to begin with, and nowdespised him more for what he did. He needed more than two hours to show his love for Harry, he wanted to dedicate the rest of his life to showing Harry his love. To love Harry, marry him, watch him swell with his child, raise their children with him, grow old with him, and then eventually die with him. Death was the next great adventure, and he wanted to spend it all with Harry.

He didn't know if he could survive without Harry. How could a rich pureblood go from the top of the world with everything he ever wanted to the bottom and losing what he wanted most? He would not stand for anyone less than Harry. If he couldn't have Harry then he wouldn't have anyone at all. If Harry didn't want him then he would understand and watch him from afar, even if it meant he would forever have a broken heart and be alone, it was worth it.

He needed to get Harry back, and if he had any chance on doing so, then he knew his Uncle Sev would know what to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sirius Black and Severus Snape were just settling down for the night after coming back from the Great Hall and seeing the sight of their godchildren, Draco and Harry, whisk away to have sex and plainly they were a bit disturbed, even if Severus did help the former snatch the latter. Typically, they did not want to see either one of them for a while after that incident, at least until their hormones stopped ragging off for each other, but unfortunately their wish was not granted.

Draco Malfoy stormed through the entrance door leading into their rooms and loudly yelled out for Severus. Severus grumbled in annoyance as he slipped off the bed in their bedroom and walked though the door out towards his godson.

"What pray tell are you doing here Draco?" Severus snapped. He was not in a very good mood, as he had been interrupted as he had just finally finished settling down the baby in Sirius stomach when Draco had stormed in. Since Sirius' sixth month in pregnancy, he had rarely gotten a full nights sleep since the baby had been restless in his stomach and Severus was helping calm him down as the baby was familiar with his voice and took it as soothing. Sadly, Draco took it as that time to storm in and startled Sirius which resulted on their child waking up.

Draco cowered a bit at the anger in his godfather's voice. He believed he had just come at a bad time, wait, make that a horrible time, bad was too weak of a word in this situation.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Draco asked lightly as he stepped back a step.

Severus sighed as he brushed a hand over his face in an attempt to settle the stress. "Yes, Draco, you have come at a bad time but since you're here already here, what can I ask do I owe this visit?"

"Well, you see Uncle Sev…" Draco said quietly. "I brought Harry up to my Head Boy's room and I well…" he blushed as he continued on. "I…you know…with him."

Severus smirked a bit in amusement at the discomfort that Draco had. "I believe you mean sex, my dear Draco?"

Draco blushed deeper but nodded as well. "Yeah, we um…had sex…and then he woke up and ran off before I could explain to him that I loved him and that it wasn't just a game. What do I do, Uncle Sev? I don't want to lose him, but I pretty much have already have and its before I even technically had him!"

Severus sighed as he told Draco to calm down. This was a blunder now.

"Draco," Severus began. "I told you in the beginning that this was a candidate in the outcome. I told you that it would stir up trouble, but you're the one that insisted on still creating the potion and giving it to him. I only followed your demand. Now I am not the one who messed up here so all the advice I can give you is talk to him."

"But he won't listen!"

"Then make him listen Draco, because I am not the one who has pledge their love to the bloody Gryffindor. I am not the one who slept with him and didn't bother to think of the consequences. You have got to figure this one out yourself. You are an adult now and I can't always be handling your problems anymore. I have problems of my own and a husband with a child on the way. I have to take care of my own life, while you have to take care of yours."

Draco agreed silently as he understood that he would have to figure this out on his own as it was his whole fault.

"Thank you, Uncle Sev," Draco said lightly as he allowed a small smile to grace upon his face.

Severus returned the smile with a small one of his own. "Your welcome, and now, which love potion did you use?" He asked. "I know I allowed you to use my personal supply of potion ingredients but which love potion did you use?"

Draco was about to answer but he got cut off by an extremely angered voice.

"Love Potion?!" Sirius yelled. "That's what the two of you were planning? You gave my cub a love potion?!?" Sirius stalked over to Severus a slapped him across the face. "Severus, you know how those potions affect people! You know how it could affect the outcome of one's future! How could you!" Sirius screamed. "And you," he said as he swirled around to face Draco. "How could you slip that into someone's drink? Especially Harry! You have no idea how you may have hurt him! He fucking loves you damn it and then you pull this stunt?"

Draco lowered his head in shame but it snapped back up when he heard Sirius say that Harry loved him.

"He loves me?" Draco asked hopefully.

Sirius cringed as the baby gave off a rather uncomfortable kick but continued. "Well I don't know for sure, but I can mostly tell just by the way he looks at you. You must be a real idiot for not noticing because even I, the least observant person, realized it."

"Well he showed in no other way then that! So how could you declare I should have noticed? He never showed it!" Draco yelled in defense.

Severus watched as the two bantered and yelled back and forth and watched as his husband gripped his stomach with pale, reddened knuckles. "This has got to be bad for the baby," he had thought. Severus stood as he walked towards his mate and reached out for him. "Sirius…honey please calm down. Stress is not good for the baby."

"Don't touch me!" Sirius screamed as he was disgusted with his fiancé's actions. "How could you do that to Harry? He's like a son to me, and would have been one to you as well when we got married. You both used his feelings!" He said. "Get out."

Severus stared at his husband as he spoke. "Sirius, you can't mean that…you don't want me to leave."

"Yes, I do." Sirius said, still streaming with anger. "I meant it. Get out!"

Severus tried to grab Sirius' arm and convince him he didn't mean it. He couldn't have. "Sirius…"

"Get out!" Sirius screamed as he snatched his arm from Severus grasp.

Severus stared back at his fiancé as the anger continued to flow through him. Pain quenched his heart as he turned and walked towards the door, Draco following closely behind him. He turned one last time before he got to the door and looked back and allowed Sirius to see his tears as he walked out the door.

As the room's front door closed, Sirius fell to the floor as he broke into tears. How could Severus do that? Severus had completely lost his trust. For his godson and for Sirius. He couldn't believe someone would toy with someone's feelings like that. He knew Severus hadn't made the potion but he had known about it and he had given his consent for Draco to make it.

Sirius screamed as he clenched his stomach in pain. He felt water seeping through his jeans and he became aware of the fact of his water breaking. Sirius tried to grab onto the couch to hoist himself up but a contraction overtook him and cause him to slip on the water and fall to the ground as he hit his head on the stone floor.

Sirius mentally screamed for help as the darkness overtook him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Severus' POV**

Severus whimpered slightly as he allowed the door to close behind him. He couldn't get the crying to stop. He had never been one to show his emotions but there had always been a sort of weak spot he had for Sirius and it was triggered now. He walked slowly down the hall and faintly heard Draco's softly behind him, like he was stepping with caution. The silence was deafening, and Severus was going out of his mind worried over his lover. _How could he mean it? Did he really want him to get out…forever? Would he ever take him back? _

Now you mayagree that Severus was jumping to conclusions and was thinking the worst of the situation, but I ask, wouldn't you think so too?

Severus bowed his head in despair, wallowing in his misery. Pale skin, paler. Stringy hair, untamed and greasy looking. Stoic face, laced with pain. All in all, defeated.

Severus' mind wandered to pass memories. Their first meeting, first kiss, first date, first time they had sex, first time he felt the loneliness when Sirius was taken away, the time Sirius was brought back, the time Severus proposed, and the time Sirius told Severus he was pregnant. The time he found out he was going to be a father, a connection that strung Sirius and Severus together forever, the evidence of their love, Severus start of his first real family.

Severus smiled slightly in his mind as he remembered the happy, sweet sound of his fiancé calling his name in all his memories. It was full of love and Severus swore he could hear it clearer and clearer, until he realized it. Sirius was truly calling him. Through their bond they created when they promised to always be together. The bond that grew over the time of their lives together.

Severus head snapped up as he heard his mate call him, his voice laced with pain and fret. He needed his help. Severus swore at his decision to leave his mate, his seven and a half pregnant mate! How could he be so stupid?

He hastily swung around as came to face the stunned face Draco Malfoy, but didn't bother to explain his change of coursed route and ran as fast as his legs would take him back to his rooms, which considering was fast but not to fast bearing in mind the man was nearing forty. He ran towards the portrait and yelled the password and scurried through the front and came into view of his unconscious lover.

A broken sob of fear escaped Severus' lips as he ran to his lover's side and dropped to his knees.

"Sirius?" Severus muttered as he took the pale mans hand, not noting in his mind that it was growing cold. "Sirius, baby, wake up?"

Severus' sobs overtook him as his mind registered the feel of his lover's slightly cold hand in his own. He saw the pale face of his lover and leaned down towards the face and broke down as he heard no breathing coming from him. No sounds of breath coming in or out. Sirius' chest wasn't rising or falling.

"Wake up…" Severus choked out. "Sirius, please, wake up!" He head fell onto his fiancé's chest as he cried harder when he got no response from his demand.

Severus wailed away on his lover's chest, not hearing any signs of heart beat, as Draco watched from afar at the scene before him between the two lovers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Harry's POV **

Emerald green eyes awoke to a heavy pressure pressed against his back neck. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes as the narrowed from the sleep in them and light in the room clashing. He leaned back slightly and saw the picture of Hermione reading a novel with his head in her lap, while she occasionally carded her hands through his ebony locks.

"Hermione…" Harry croaked out while wincing in the pain as his throat was sore from all the crying before he slept.

Hermione's brown eyes drew away from her book and smiled when she saw that Harry was awake.

"Hey," she said quietly, still carding her fingers slowly. "Have a nice sleep?"

Harry laughed at Hermione's blunt question and smiled as he answered. "Mhmm, thanks for staying Hermione."

Hermione smiled before her eyes narrowed and caused Harry's gaze to swiftly relocate from previously gazing at her.

"Now," Hermione started. "What pray tell is a big enough deal to result in you to be in tears at my doorway?"

Harry blushed as he remembered the past hours he shared with Draco. They were intense, passionate, lusting, but they weren't the one thing Harry wished they were…Everlasting. Harry wanted to stay there, safe with Draco, content, loved. He cringed as he recoiled the pain he felt when he came to term with the truth of the matter. It could never work out.

He could never hurt Ron in that way. Never. No matter how much he wanted to. It hurt to think of the fact that he wouldn't have another chance with Draco. It wasn't fair! Why should he have to act as if he was disgusted and pained over Draco loving him? He didn't want to! He wanted to run and find Draco right then and declare that it had all been an act and they actually could be together. It troubled him to think that Draco loved him as he loved Draco, and yet they couldn't be together. All because of Ron. Harry steamed as a new found hatred soared towards Ron, the pain of not even being truly being friends with him anymore, and yet still keeping a strong connection with him and being respectful enough to not hurt Ron, while Ron hurt him. Of course Ron didn't know he was hurting Harry, hell he didn't even know Harry was gay. Only few knew, and to be honest, he didn't trust Ron enough anymore to tell him. He didn't even **want** to tell him.

It was not secret that Ron was out of the closet. After the incident with his jealous rage at Hermione and Viktor at the Triwizard tournament, everyone thought that Ron was into Hermione, but boy were they wrong. It was a mystery to Harry of what was the meaning of his jealous rage, but he couldn't figure it out. Obviously it would seem easy to figure out, but the easiness in the situation was shot out when Harry walked in on Ron in a classroom with a certain Slytherin. Draco and Ron never knew that Harry had seen them. Harry just couldn't build it up in himself to actually confront them. Honestly it would seem suspicious a bit if he down right asked Ron why he was banging Malfoy in an empty classroom. It would be too easy to figure out the rage Harry had felt. Seriously, he didn't really care considering he was with Cedric at the time, but still he had thought Ron hated Malfoy with a passion and vis versa.

Harry had thought they had started a relationship behind everyone's back but it was clarified as a simple fling when Draco was discovered kissing an unknown student the next morning by a couple of second years on their way to class. Harry assumed it was either an innocent student that was enticed with the idea of actually getting a chance with the legend known Ice Prince or Pansy Parkinson considering she had obsession with him for years. Either or could be a possible answer.

Back in the present with Harry's face beat red he answered quite quietly his answer.

"Um…well y-you see…Draco sort of has a fascination with me and…" Harry was cut off as Hermione responded to his sentence with a loud snort.

Once Hermione saw the shocked look on Harry's face at her outburst, she quickly composed herself and explained herself. "Harry, love…Draco has liked you for over a year. Everyone can see it. I know you did, and—" Hermione laughed harder as she broke off. "A-and…" Hermione could barely catch any of her breath to finish her sentence. "And Ron. Oh, Ron's hilarious. Did you know that he's been sending you evil looks for the whole time. It's no secret why, considering you already weren't the greatest of friends anymore and then this happened? Well, it was the icing on the cake. Quite the amusement I must say."

Harry stared slack jawed at Hermione. She knew everything? Everything?!? Even about Ron being gay and Draco have a liking to Harry and Ron hating him?

"Oh, my god!" Harry gaped out. "You knew Draco and Ron had been together? You knew they slept together?!"

Hermione stopped laughing and snapped her head towards Harry. "Now that I did not know. Whoa, this just gets juicer and juicer!" She squealed.

Harry laughed. This was a side he didn't get to see that often of Hermione. This side was quite fun and he knew she would instantly be there for him and take care of him once he told her the rest of the state of affairs.

"Well," Harry began. "That's not even the main problem of it. You see, Draco had the idea of slipping me a love potion."

"But you immune to them," Hermione interrupted.

"Yes I know that, as do you but Draco doesn't, so I decided to have some fun and go along with it and see if I could get revenge on Ron while also getting the one guy I ever wanted other than Cedric."

Hermione cringed at the mention of her friend's deceased lover but Harry seemed to be unfazed. That comforted her to know that Harry had finally truly moved on and wasn't as pained by Cedric's death anymore.

"So he took me up to his head boy room and we well…"Harry blushed as he continued. "W-we…uhh…"

Hermione squealed even louder than before as she hugged Harry. "Oh, my god! You guys had sex! That's so cute!" Her sentence trailed off as she took on a dreamy look. For a second she reminded Harry of Luna a bit. "Wow, that must have been so hot. Two gorgeous guys hot and steamy together. Draco thrusting into you. That must have been so—" Harry slapped his hand over her mouth before she could continue and stared in disbelief at his friend. He had never know **this **side of Hermione and to be honest, it scared him a bit.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned as his concerned eyes searched her eyes for the girls sanity. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hermione laughed as she realized how she must have shocked Harry beyond belief. "Sorry Harry," She smiled as he looked at her still. "Pansy must have rubbed off on me some time or another."

Harry gaped at the girl again. "What? You hang with Pansy?"

"Yeah, we're friends," Hermione answered simply as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Friends?" Harry gasped out. "Since when? Why didn't I know? Seriously?

Hermione giggled at Harry. "Yes, we've been friends for a while now. She's not as bad as you think, well once she stopped obsessing over Draco that is and actually used her brain for something. She enjoys learning as much as me astonishingly, but she has a stronger side for fashion and girly stuff, which worked out well because she can bring out my girly side that no one else could and I have fun talking to her about it all. We have a lot in common."

Harry's jaw that had dropped practically to the floor because of the confession snapped back up. "Well, I'm happy for you I guess."

Hermione practically beamed in happiness. "Thanks," she replied. "Now, what happened next? Did he tell you how he felt? Did you reject him?" Hermione stopped for a second before she looked desperately in his eyes. "Harry, please tell me you didn't reject him!"

Harry sheepishly looked away from her gaze. "W-well…"

Hermione glared half heartedly at Harry. "Harry James Potter!" she shrieked. "You rejected him! What were you thinking?! He's probably off somewhere heart broken right now!"

"And I'm not?" Harry yelled back. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to pretend that I hated him? Do you have any idea how hard it was? Huh, do you?!"

"Harry—"

"No! You don't Hermione, so don't blame it on me! I had to reject him because of idiotic Ron! I had to reject him because I valued my friendship with Ron."

Hermione tightly grabbed the boy by the arm and mad him stare at her wide eyed. "Harry, you friendship with Ron is over! When are you going to accept that? He practically abandoned you, he barely talks to and **he **values his attraction to Draco over your friendship. So face the facts and get over it already!" She yelled as she threw her arms up in frustration.

Harry sighed in defeat. She was right. "Fine Hermione, fine. I give up."

Hermione lowered her temper at Harry's saddened face. "Aw, Harry I didn't mean to make you sad. I just wanted you to know the truth. You shouldn't have to hurt yourself over a matter that isn't even there."

"I know, I'm just sad over the fact that Ron and I are truly not friends anymore."

Hermione drug the small boy into a hug and whispered softly. "I know, love, but you still have me."

Harry smiled at Hermione and snuggled into her chest.

"No way, buster. No snuggling for you. Go and get that blonde haired boy and explain yourself, and don't come back until its right. I want to hear about it of course, now scoot!" Hermione said as she swatted his behind in a motion for him to get moving.

Harry chucked at her antics as he walked out of the room. He was going to get Draco. He would set things right. He mentally motivated himself as he made his way onto the making of his destiny.


End file.
